


One-shots revolving around Mr. Gavin Free

by siriussophia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, gavin free - Freeform, im gavin shipping trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriussophia/pseuds/siriussophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshots surrounded around Gavin Free because im gavin shipping trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Welcome to my story! I didn't know how to start this story so I decided to say hi and hope you post prompts in the comments so i can write about them

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bye <3 Please give me prompts to write about <3


	2. College Party (Gavin/Jeremy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it <3

"Please Gavin, it'll be fun" Jeremy pleaded Gavin, it has been 6 months since Jeremy and Gavin got into college, and they have finally been invited to a college party. But Gavin seems to be hesitant, so here they were Jeremy pleading his boyfriend to go with him. "Just go without me," "No, it'll be boring without you." Jeremy started to plant small kisses anywhere he could on Gavin. After 30 minutes of pleading and kisses, Gavin finally agreed to go.

When the actual party happened Jeremy regretted even asking Gavin to go. Even though he was the one who wanted to go i the first place, he was deeply regretting it. When they got to the party, they soon realized neither of them knew that many people there, and most times it would of been fine cause they would've just stayed together. But a lot of people there thought Gavin was attractive and most of them were drunk, so Gavin kept getting whisked away while Jeremy had to fish him back.

After 1 and a half hours of torture Gavin finally said let's just go, and Jeremy could not have dragged him out fast enough. When they got home Jeremy was quick to pull the taller lad into a long passionate kiss, pulling away he mumbled let's get to bed.


	3. Meeting (Gavin/Jeremy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by colli  
> Enjoy <3

Jeremy can remember the exact way him and his beautiful boyfriend met. It started with him and Matt just asking for a job at RTX 2014, and neither of them could believe that they got to sit at the panel with the Achievement Hunters. But all Jeremy could remember while going up on stage was how good Gavin looked. Jeremy always thought of Gavin as handsome while watching their videos, but looking at Gavin in person made him almost fall on his knees.

Jeremy not even realizing it was staring at Gavin during the questions. After a little while Gavin noticed it and gave a wink in Jeremy's direction. Jeremy hoped no one saw it, but the fact his face was a blushing mess gave away that something happened. After the panel Jeremy and Matt got to stay to talk to the AH men, Jeremy tried so hard not to look at Gavin. Because he knew if he did he'll be a cherry, but he did have some quick glances, and he found out later on that Gavin saw each and every one of them.

When they were leaving Gavin ran up to Jeremy, and handed him a slip of paper then ran off. Jeremy gave him a confused look, but Gavin didn't noticed or pretended not to. He opened it and it read " You know staring is impolite, but I'll let it pass for someone so handsome ;) Call me sometime," and Gavin's number printed clearly underneath the words, and the rest of the day Matt kept asking him why he was smiling so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me prompts with what you want to happen and the person you want it to happen with in the comments <3


End file.
